Shredders are well known devices for destroying articles, such as documents, CDs, floppy disks, etc. Typically, users purchase shredders to destroy sensitive articles, such as credit card statements with account information, documents containing company trade secrets, etc.
A common type of shredder has a shredder mechanism contained within a housing that is removably mounted atop a container. The shredder mechanism typically has a pair of cutter elements and a cutting block fixed relative to the shredder mechanism that shred articles fed therein and discharges the shredded articles downwardly into the container.
This design may result in “birdnesting,” though, in which long debris particles from the shredder entangle and can get caught into the cutter elements.